


heaven only knows where you've been

by palateens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens





	heaven only knows where you've been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/gifts).



The first thing Justin noticed at Epikegster was his scent. Kent didn’t have the smokey musk of an alpha or the acrid bitters of a beta. In fact, he didn’t have a scent at all under the stench of his body spray. Admits a hundred or more bodies, no one was likely to notice. He was just another sweaty body grinding against the masses.

Justin, however, did notice, and almost immediately at that. It came from a lifetime of hiding his own scent when outside his family home or the safety of the Haus. People didn’t want to believe he’s an Omega, so he doesn’t give them the opportunity to pass judgement on him.

Kent moves around the party with the sort of grace and effervescence most people could spot in a female omega a mile away. But the next thing Justin knows, Kent’s slipping upstairs with Jack trailing behind him. Jack the unmated beta. Jack, the guy who understood how to be considerate during heat more than any other time.

The second thing Justin noticed about Kent was his voice. The certain lit that chimes in Justin’s ears whenever he heard him murmuring to Jack behind the locked door of Jack’s room. It sent shivers down his spine, entrancing him in a warm comfortable buzz.

His raspy moans as he made out with Jack shouldn’t have made Justin hard. They shouldn’t have caused him to keen and palm himself in his shorts until he has no choice but to run to the bathroom down the hall to relieve himself, imagining Kent’s soft puffy lips swallowing his cock whole.

Justin thinks very briefly that omegas don’t normally have that effect on other omegas. Not unless their destined mates, that is. But of course, Justin’s luck has always been odd (not outrageous).

The third thing Justin notices, as Jack pushes Kent out of his room (Kent who’s shirt is unbuttoned and half tucked with frizzy waves in his hair) is his half-blow, lust filled eyes. Justin couldn’t tell what color they were downstairs but right now it doesn’t matter. They’re so dilated they’re nearly pitch black. He’s staring at Justin with shock and apprehension, but with a hunger that’s evident from the twitch in his lips and the wetness seeping through his jeans.

Kent, Justin realizes, is in heat.

No amount of scent masking cologne can cover that up now.

He catches a whiff of Kent’s natural, sweet (sweet not like cotton candy but natural like mango and honey and just the right amount of cinnamon in Justin’s pumpkin spice latte) scent.

It makes his dick twitch like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He doesn’t completely understand it but all he knows is that if Kent wasn’t calming him with his scent, he’d probably be ripping Jack’s door down. Not that it matters right now. He breathes deeply through his mouth, avoiding arousing himself further until he can get Kent safely upstairs. He slowly steps closer, outstretching his hand for Kent to scent mark.

“Hey Kenny,” Justin says softly,  recalling what Jack had called him not five minutes before. “I’m here for you, ok?”

Kent stares Justin’s hand, now only inches away from his nose, cautiously. Justin can see the moment Kent inhales his scent. It’s clear by the way Kent’s shoulders relax and his pupils come back into focus slightly. Green, Justin thinks, his eyes look very green in this light.

“Justin, right?” Kent whispers.

He nods.

“Can I—can we—fuck, I, you...you smell incredible,” Kent says.

“I know,” Justin says. “So do you.”

Kent looks at him, mildly frightened, but clearly excited as the scent of his arousal grows. Justin realizes that if they don’t move quickly, at least a dozen very stupid over-protective alphas will be barging up stairs any second.

“Can we talk?” Justin asks. “In my room?”

“I don’t know if I can last that long,” Kent admits.

“Just try,” he begs. “At least until I can lock the door.”

Kent nods before rubbing his jaw against Justin’s hand. Justin takes the acceptance of trust as ushers Kent up the stairs, using the two extra deadbolt locks to secure the attic from any unexpected company. Kent’s laying on the futon when Ransom turns around. He’s already shucked his skinny jeans off and is halfway to prying his come-soaked boxer briefs off his ass.

“Get over here,” Kent murmurs.

It’s when Justin’s finished taking off his own underwear and standing next to the futon that he realizes what’s been throwing him off about Kent all night. Kent doesn’t act like a male omega. And while he is, in fact, a male omega, he isn’t one in the traditional sense.

Kent takes a moment to examine Justin’s body before speaking. “Never seen a cunt before?”

The comment snaps Justin out of his musings.

“Not on someone as hot you,” he murmurs.

Kent snorts. “You’re killing me. Stop being nice and just fuck me.”

Some small, deep down tiny, voice in Justin’s head wants to retaliate; wants to worship every inch of Kent’s body until he’s quivering in ecstasy.

Justin doesn’t know where the idea came from, or what good it’ll do, but he puts his money where his mouth is. He gets down and straddles Kent’s hips

Justin leans forward, capturing Kent’s lips as he grinds slow circles against him. Their dicks rub against each other slowly and Kent moans desperately, grabbing Justin’s biceps for leverage.

Kent clumsily shoves his tongue into Justin’s mouth. He treats Justin’s tongue with as much precision as he must do other parts. It gets Justin rutting harder against him.

“What do you need?” Kent asks

Justin breaks for air, eying him closely. “What do _you_ need? You’re the one in heat.”

Kent bites his lips. “I need you in me, now, please.”

Justin’s always been good at knowing his limits. He knows where the line is and how to say stop or ask if things are going ok before they get out of hand. With Kent, he asks three more times if it’s ok, if he really doesn’t want him to grab a condom before he relents.

He slips his dick into Kent and almost comes from the motion. Kent fits perfectly around him. He’s perfectly wet and soft but firm and excited.

Kent underneath him is just as close. Justin readjusts himself so he’s propped up on his forearms. He  leans over to kiss Kent again, this time softly.

“You good?” He asks Kent, who moans as he nods.

“Fuck you feel so amazing,” Kent whispers. “Why do you feel this good? Not even J—“

“Don’t say his name,” Justin says as calmly as possible. “He’s not here right now. It’s me and only me.”

Kent swallows, his eyes getting more dilated. “Your voice does things to me.”

Justin licks his lips, feeling another shiver down his spine. “Yea, me too.”

Kent struggles to sit up slightly. Kent looks at him with more intensity than Justin’s ever seen. He has more passion than when he was down by one in the Stanley Cup finals, and more determination than when he first stepped into the Haus earlier this evening.

“Don’t hold back,” Kent says. “You want me? You got me.”

Justin knows that, knew that already from how more slick Kent became by Justin looking at him. But still, it’s hard to process when society’s rammed it into his head that destined mates are only alpha/omega pairs.

“You know what we are,” Kent says, as if reading his mind.

“Don’t fight it unless you really don’t want it.”

Justin mulls over the words for a moment, he’s still achingly hard and buried deep within Kent. Kent who’s a living legend in his favorite sport. Kent who’s traveled multiple times to Samwell over the last few years only to get turned away by Jack. Kent who remember Justin’s name and Major and asked about his anxiety (fuck, who told him about ways to cope with anxiety if he wasn’t ready to see a therapist yet). And that’s the Kent below him. The man who’s willingly giving himself to Justin with no complaint.

Destined mates always find a way to each other, his mom tells him frequently.

He imagines Kent a few months from now, big and round with their first child. He imagines pumping Kent full of more come than an omega should be able to. He thinks about their scents mixing and their babies coming out fresh from Kent’s sweet cunt, suckling at his small tits as he falls asleep against Justin.

There’s a lot he doesn’t know about Kent, but there’s more that he’s sure of. Kent is putting himself on the line for both of them. Now Justin needs to take a leap of faith to get them all the way.

Justin kisses him again. This time it’s fierce, possessive...assured.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs as he thrusts lightly, getting his momentum back.

“You’re the most gorgeous omega ever,” Justin says.

Kent whines as he rocks his hips up to sink Justin further into him.

“You’re so wet and open for me, Kenny.”

“Yea for you,” Kent says.

“Say it again,” Justin commands softly. “Say that you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Kent whimpers. “I’ve always been yours, Justin”

Justin rocks harder, feeling himself getting close as Kent moans loudly.

“You’re only mine,” Justin repeats. “You’re my mate.”

Kent moans harder, locking his legs behind Justin’s ass.

“I’m gonna pump you full, baby,” Justin says. “Ok?”

Kent’s sweating and quivering uncontrollably at this point. “Fuck yea, please. Wanna be your mate. Need to have your babies Justin, please.”

Justin kisses Kent’s collarbone, locking eyes with him expectantly.

“For fuck’s sake just do it already,” Kent growls. “I need you. I need to be filled. I wanna be full and fucked and loved by my mate.”

Justin smiles before thrusting one last time as he bites down hard into Kent.

His orgasm is unlike anything he’s had in his entire life. As if Kent didn’t already fit around him perfectly, he spasms at the perfect pace to drive Justin into a second orgasm, and a third.

In the middle of their third orgasm, Kent bites Justin’s neck in return, sending their bodies into a hypersensitive state of lust and pleasure.

Somehow, Justin’s still spilling into Kent. He feels himself being milked dry but has enough sense to think pulling out is a good idea. He starts to shift back—

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Kent says.

Justin chuckles. “Thought you’d be sick of me by now.”

“No,” he says, clearing his throat. “Try the exact opposite. I’m almost ready for round two.”

Justin chokes on some spit in the back of his throat, but the thought perks his dick back up from half mast.

Kent rolls his eyes, grabbing one of Justin’s hands. He places it on the side of Kent’s now thick and chubby, come-filled stomach and slides it slowly up and down. Kent doesn’t break eye contact as he makes Justin feel every inch of their progress.

“I’m still sweating and achy,” Kent says. “You know what that means?”

Because Canadian sexual education is at least marginally better than the US, Ransom is very aware of what it means.

“Multiples run in your family?” Justin asks

“Yep,” Kent practically preens.

Justin chuckles despite his slight fatigue. He comes again just from Kent talking about how big he’ll get: how wide his hips will be, how round and large his belly’s going to get, and how much milk he’ll make to feed their babies (and Justin if he wants).

He finally coaxes Kent to sit up so they can move to the bottom bunk. One hand slips down to the small of Kent’s back while the other massages Kent’s burgeoning stomach.

He can already imagine sex with pregnant Kent, full of aroused hormones and the start of their new family. He feels slick coming down the the slides of his legs, he blushes. Kent’s face perks up when the scent of Justin going into heat hits his nose.

The lust in Kent’s eyes only pushes his libido forward. Kent waves him onto the bed, scooting closer to the wall to make room for the both of them.

“You’re so wet,” Kent says languidly. “Lucky you have a mate to lick you clean.”

“You don’t have to,” Justin protests.

Kent smirks. “I wanna,” he insists before taking all of Justin’s dick in his mouth.

Justin curses in surprise. Kent’s tongue is even better than he imagined. He sweeps expertly up and around the tip of Justin’s sore dick. Kent then takes a hand and lowers it toward the underside of Justin’s ball sack. He massages the sensitive skin around there carefully, picking up some slick on his fingers to lubricate as he goes. Justin doesn’t even notice Kent’s slipped two fingers into him until Kent’s brushing against his prostate.

Justin closes his eyes. He whimpers as Kent continues to thrust his (now four) fingers into him.

“You’re the perfect mate,” Kent says to him. “You’re gonna take such good care of me when I’m nice and fat with your babies. You’re gonna stuff me full with my legs spread wide.”

Kent runs against the mattress as he moans. “You’re so good to me, Justin. You’re so good to _us_. You’re the perfect omega.”

Justin screams, his dick dry spasming as his ass clenches around Kent’s hand. Kent nips and licks the mating bite he left on Justin, only serving to make Justin come harder.

When he finally recovers, he’s spent. Kent is too by the way he tucks them both under the covers and himself into Justin’s side.

He takes Justin’s hand back to his bloated belly, rubbing comforting circles into his side.

“How are you?” Justin asks quietly.

“Feels like I’m missing a baby or two,” Kent admits as he squirms a little. “But I can wait until morning.”

“You sure?” Justin asks.

“Yea,” he says. “...at least I need a nap.”

Justin hums before kissing his upper ears. His hot breath against Kent’s skin perks them both up.

“Ten minute nap?” He offers.

“Fuck yea,” Kent agrees.

Justin nods enthusiastically. “Ok,cool.”


End file.
